


his warmth

by deargyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, Fluffyfest, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Stress Relief, seokmin is hao’s stress relief, they cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargyu/pseuds/deargyu
Summary: minghao’s had a rough day, seokmin’s on the couch. they cuddle.
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 58





	his warmth

Seokmin was on the couch, practicing guitar as he strummed the strings with his fingers. A Day6 song was distant in the background of his and Minghao’s tiny apartment. The guitar hummed along with the music as the chime of the door rang throughout the apartment. 

The sound of two thuds of shoes and Seokmin knew who it was, Minghao of course. He tilted his head towards the door and smiled, “How was today Myungho?” His honey voice brightened Minghao’s ears, the other looked up through his thin bangs and spotted the older, his sharp nose, and his eyes made it look like they were swimming in dark chocolate. 

Minghao just grumbled and stumbled towards the other. His heavy footsteps echoed whenever his feet moved. Seokmin just waited for him on the comfy couch, his head propped on his hand. He examined as Minghao dropped onto the couch, grumbling and mumbling things in chinese.

“It’s been that kind of day, huh?” Seokmin spoke in a sing-song tone and Minghao nodded, lips in a pout as he mimicked Seokmin’s pose.

“Yes Seok.” He whined and wrapped his arms around the older’s neck. Minghao’s head snuggled into the other’s neck. Seokmin chuckled, his chuckle flowing throughout is body. Minghao just felt warm feeling Seokmin’s tender laugh. 

“I’m tired,” the younger whined as Seokmin placed the guitar next to the couch. “Okay okay baby.” He used a gentle voice as Minghao hummed into the other’s neck. 

“You can sleep on me baby. Even if you’re really heavy.” Seokmin mumbled the last sentence as Minghao questioned, “What’d you say?” 

Seokmin laughed as he patted the raven haired boy’s back. “You’re a little heavy Myungho.” He smirked as Minghao huffed, “Whatever, you’re going to suffer even more” He got his head out of the other’s neck and faced Seokmin, sticking his tongue out. 

The older wore a wide smile and tucked hair behind Minghao’s ear, using that as an excuse to kiss the younger’s forehead. 

“Love you sweetheart.” Seokmin sang softly and Minghao felt a blush coming onto the apples of his cheeks. Seokmin’s warmth was warmer than the winter nights tucked under millions of blankets. 

Minghao placed his head on his chest again and closed his eyes. Seokmin sang a lullaby, well it was ‘I like you’ by Day6. He effortlessly wormed into Minghao’s heart.

Sooner than he knew it, he was in dreamland, dreaming of going to places with Seokmin. Maybe traveling to Japan, China, and other places. Even though this apartment in South Korea with Seokmin was home, he just missed his childhood house. Nothing could beat the smell of dumplings flowing through the windows of his house as Minghao walked home as a child.

Seokmin hummed as he observed Minghao’s small breaths when he napped. His eyelashes barely moving, drinking in the slightly orange sunlight. He just started to stroke the other’s hair, it was softer than anything he’s ever felt before. His hair smelt lightly fresh, Minghao’s must’ve washed his hair the day before. 

He loves times like these, where he can just see his darling, without the noises of the outside disturbing him. Seokmin’s lover was far more important. 

“Today must’ve really been rough.” Seokmin rambled on while he gently touched Minghao’s eyebags, they were new, so something must’ve kept him up at night. 

He’ll make sure to sing Minghao to sleep so he could make sure Minghao would get the correct hours of sleept. Even though the other would whine and protest, saying things about his job. 

No amount of money could ever bribe him from taking care of his boyfriend. 

Minghao groaned, looking up at Seokmin. The older was tinted blue since the light from the curtains dyed his skin a light blue. His eyes were closed, Minghao got up, the sweat between his legs and his shorts grossed him out. He stood up, just looking at Seokmin’s glowing skin, it was etheral, like he was a fairy of the night. 

He headed to change his clothes into silk pajamas. Once Minghao got back from their bedroom, Seokmin was sitting on the couch, confusion flooded his facial features until he saw Minghao. “Oh.. I thought you left somewhere.” He said with a pout. 

Oh how could Minghao not love this man. 

“You even got your pajamas on without me?” Seokmin whined and ran to change. Minghao was sitting on the couch and Seokmin strutted out, with his white long tee and bunny pajama pants Jeonghan gifted him. Minghao couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Hmm? What’s wrong Myungho?” He winked and ran towards the younger. Jumping onto him as Minghao grunted. He looked up at Minghao, pecking his lips. 

“More couch cuddles?” Seokmin suggested as Minghao replied, “Let’s go to the bed.” He picked up Seokmin, lifting him up and slowly walking to their bedroom.


End file.
